


A Cure for Insomnia

by starduster



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduster/pseuds/starduster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmares keep Libra up at night, but Gaius and Virion have a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Insomnia

_The shrieks of battle, the sounds of Chrom and Robin’s voices distant in the air.  The whistle of steel as it slices downward through the air, the sickening crunch of bone as an ax cleaves a man’s head in two._

_The sound of fervent prayer, begging Naga’s forgiveness for unspeakable sin committed in the names of glory and victory._

_The wet stickiness of blood on his hands, the copper smell of it infiltrating his nostrils, soaking his clothes and staining his hands._

_The feeling of a lance stabbing through his middle-_

Libra awakens with a start, heart hammering, sweat drenching straight through his night clothes.  His hands fist in the sheets as he tries to even out his ragged breathing, squeezing his eyes shut to try and shut out the images of the night terrors that infiltrate his dreams every night. 

Every night for the past week he’s had such dreams, of killing and being killed and begging for forgiveness only to be punished for his sins.  Naga is punishing him, surely, for killing on the battlefield, but it must be done.  There’s no way around it. 

He hasn’t slept a full night since they started, unable to fall back asleep once the dreams drag him kicking and screaming from his rest.  He’ll awaken shaking and crying and sweating, feverish beneath the thin sheets of his cot.  He’s surprised he’s never woken anyone else with his screams. 

Maybe they scream too.

Sighing raggedly, Libra sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the cot, letting his toes curl in the cool grass beneath his feet. It must be shortly after midnight, he figures, from the silence outside the canvas of his tent.  But a faint orange glow carries beneath the heavy cloth.  Someone else is awake out there. 

With monumental effort Libra pushes himself to his feet and dresses.  No use in lying in bed in sweat-soaked clothes if he’s not going to sleep again.  Curiosity draws him to the flaps of his tent and he wanders out, seeking out the lone Shepard awake at this ungodly hour.

The fire glows bright, illuminating the lithe figure of a certain thief crouched in front of a cooking pot suspended above the logs.  Gaius is humming something tuneless as he stirs the pot with a wooden cooking spoon, lifting it occasionally to his lips for a taste.  A little pouch sits beside him on the ground, and occasionally he snatches a pinch of something out of it and throws it in the pot.  Whatever he’s cooking, it smells heavenly. 

“What are you doing up?” Libra asks quietly, walking up beside Gaius and settling on the ground. 

Gaius shoots him a little grin.  “I could be asking you the same thing, padre.”  He throws another pinch of the powder into the pot.  “For your information, I’m making my midnight snack.  Don’t judge.”

“Hot cocoa?” Libra questions, peering at the dark liquid.  The scent is definitely chocolate, mixed with a little hint of cinnamon.  He hasn’t had hot chocolate in ages, remembers only having it once as a child in the orphanage when he’d been particularly well behaved and the nuns had been feeling generous.  He closes his eyes, inhales the cloying scent.  “Where did you get this…?”

Gaius grins, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  “Y’know that little town we stopped at a couple days ago? There was a baker there that had some.  I had to pay out the ass for it, but it was worth it.”  He takes a final taste of the cocoa, nods in silent approval.  “Hey, you want some?  You look like you could use it.”

Libra smiles.  “I’d love some, if you don’t mind.” 

“Alright,” Gaius says cheerily, popping to his feet and jogging over to the convoy wagon.  He comes back with a couple of tin mugs in hand and tosses one to the monk. 

The taste of the liquid on Libra’s tongue is like heaven liquefied, and he’s startled when a tiny moan escapes his lips.  It’s burning his tongue but Libra sucks it down nonetheless, delighting in the taste of the sweet drink. 

Gaius is watching him with amusement, taking little sips from his own mug.  “Gods, padre, did you gasm a little bit there?”

Libra flushes with embarrassment.  “It was so good.  I didn’t expect you could create something this delicious.”

“Hey!  Rude.” 

“My apologies.”

“Nah, it’s fine.”  Gaius takes a long slug of the drink, before settling his gaze back on Libra.  “So, Lib, what’s got you up so late? I told you, now you gotta tell me.”

Libra sits silently for a long moment, staring into the dark depths of his drink.  “Nightmares,” he finally murmurs.  “They wake me up and I can never get back to sleep.”  He sighs.  “Naga is punishing me for fighting this war, I’m certain, but I wish she’d let me sleep.”

Gaius scratches his chin thoughtfully.  “Sorry to hear that, padre.”  He tosses some sticks into the fire, watching the sparks float up on the hot air.  “Been happening for a while?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm,” Gaius intones lowly, watching Libra with an expression of the utmost seriousness.  Libra takes another sip of cocoa, withering under the thief’s scrutinizing gaze.  “You try jerking off? Makes me fall asleep pretty quick.”

Libra can feel his whole face heat up, every ounce of blood in his body rushing to his cheeks.  “Well… yes.  It’s not enough,” he admits, hiding behind the curtain of his hair. 

Gaius nods solemnly, as if he were a judge hearing a case. 

“You tried fuckin’ anybody?”

Libra spits out his cocoa, shooting a look at Gaius that’s three parts furious, two parts mortified.  “What?!  Wait, I—“

“Everybody does it,” Gaius says matter-of-factly, scooping another mug of cocoa as nonchalantly as if they were discussing the weather.  “It takes your mind off it so you can get to sleep and stay asleep.  Once your body’s tired and your mind’s blank after you come, it’s no problem to make it through the night.”

Libra’s fairly certain that at this point his face is the reddest thing in Ylisse.  Gaius makes a good point, however lewd.  From his little bits of experience, here or there with an acolyte or a traveler on a pilgrimage, he knows how worn out his body is after he’s been fucked, how he sleeps like the dead afterwards.

But to find someone in the camp, a man willing to...?

Gaius takes the mug from Libra’s clenched fingers and refills it silently.  They sit quietly for a moment longer, an awkward silence hanging in the air.  Finally Libra glances at the thief, desperately willing the redness away from his cheeks.

“I… I understand your point, Gaius, but who would—“

“Plenty of people,” Gaius says a little too quickly, sloshing the liquid from his cup as he turns quickly to look at Libra.  “You’re quite popular in the camp, padre.”  He laughs nervously.  “H-hell, I’d do it if you asked.  Not that I like, think you’re hot or something, but I—“

“Would you?” Libra questions earnestly, fixing Gaius with a stare so intense he has to look away.  Gaius’s silence, however, builds a growing knot of tension in Libra’s stomach.  Panic surges through him.  “I… I’m sorry.  That was horribly inappropriate.” _As if the rest of this conversation_ was _appropriate._   “I should probably try to go back to sleep.”  He smiles weakly at Gaius as he stands, brushing the dirt from his trousers.  “Thank you for the cocoa.”

Gaius looks he’s fucked up.  “Libra, I-“

“Good night, Gaius.”

 

As he lays on his cot, Libra runs the conversation over and over in his head.

_Gaius would fuck him._

But they’re so close, wouldn’t it be strange?  Too… intimate.  They’ve spent far too long praying together since Libra had brought him into the faith. 

But who else would there be?  Staring at the canvas overhead, he runs through a checklist in his head.

There’s Frederick, but he only has eyes for Chrom.  Chrom has Sumia, Stahl only likes women, Lon’qu is too frigid… the list dwindles until only two names remain.

Gaius, of course, and Virion.  Virion _had_ been so infatuated with Libra’s feminine beauty before, but would he fuck him?

But Gaius is so willing to help him, and they _are_ friends.  And the thief is pretty, with his sharp face and long, thin limbs.  But Virion is handsome, and surely experienced enough to fuck Libra senseless, and…

_Oh, gods._

 

The morning comes too soon, and Libra cracks his eyes open after another long, sleepless night.  The camp is abuzz with activity, and Libra catches snatches of conversation as he makes his way about.  Chrom is, apparently, giving the Shepherds a couple of days off when they reach the next town, to let them sleep in real beds, eat real food, take real baths. 

_Perfect timing._

 

“Gaius,” Libra calls out, striding across the grassy meadow in which they’ve set up camp.  Gaius turns, flashing a grin at the monk, any awkwardness from the previous night apparently forgotten. 

“Mornin’, padre.  Get any sleep last night?”  He pulls his lollypop out of his mouth with a wet _pop_ , and Libra’s mind immediately deviates. 

 _Get your mind out of the gutter, Libra!_ Libra steels himself and clears his throat.  “May I talk to you for a moment?” 

“Yeah, sure.”  Gaius looks genuinely confused.  _Or is it an act, to not draw attention to them?_ As Libra pulls him aside, Gaius visibly tenses.  _He knows exactly what I’m going to ask,_ Libra thinks as they walk to a quieter part of the camp.  He can feel his nerves faltering, and he takes a deep breath to try and steady himself.  Gaius watches him curiously.  “What’s up?”

“Last night you offered to fuck me,” Libra says flatly, watching the blush rise up on Gaius’s face.  “Does that offer still stand?”

Gaius grins, albeit a bit sheepishly.  “Sure.  You’re hot, Libra, I ain’t gonna let this opportunity pass me by.”  His smile turns a bit more lecherous.  “But I feel like it would be improper to just do you right here on the grass.”

As his face heats up, Libra fights to keep talking.  “N-no, when we stop at the next town.  So we can be at the inn, and I can sleep.”

“Alright,” Gaius agrees.  He smiles widely and claps Libra on the shoulder.  “Just hang in there, padre.  We’ll get you to sleep here in a couple of days.”

 

“A little birdy told me you’re going to be bedding our lovely war monk.”

Gaius spins around at the sound of the voice at the entrance to his tent, and finds Virion standing, arms crossed over his chest, looking amused and like he’s planning something. 

“Yeah? And what little birdy was that?”  Gaius questions, narrowing his eyes. 

“Ah, but I never reveal my sources,” Virion murmurs.  He steps into the tent and closes the flaps behind him before turning to Gaius and smirking.  “So, what is your response?  Do you plan to fuck him?”

Scowling, Gaius returns to polishing his sword.  “What’s it matter to you, you perv?”  Rubbing a bit too vigorously at the metal he pointedly avoids Virion’s gaze.  “If you really _must_ know, yes, he and I are going to fuck.  He’s been having nightmares and can’t sleep, so I offered to help tire him out the next time we stop in town.”  Lifting the sword up to watch it sparkle in the lantern light, Gaius narrows his eyes at Virion from over the blade.  “Just a friend helping out a friend.  Really though, why does it matter?”

Virion sighs dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.  “Alas, I wished to be the one to claim the innocence of lovely Libra. That alabaster skin, those eyes like pools of sapphires…”

A particularly grandiose wave of Virion’s arm reveals what he’s been hiding: a small cloth bag, with something embroidered on the front in small, neat lettering.  Multiple small objects appear to be inside judging from the lumpy quality of the bag.  Virion notices Gaius’s attention focused sharply on it and smirks.  “It would seem I’ve revealed my bartering chip too soon,” he mutters good-naturedly with a smirk.  “Here.”  He opens the little pouch and takes out a walnut-sized object and tosses it to Gaius.

It’s a small chunk of chocolate, and without even thinking Gaius shoves it in his mouth.  It’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

“Holy shit,” Gaius murmurs, staring in wonderment at Virion.  “What _was_ that?”

“Only the finest chocolates from my country.  And there could be more of them for you if you’ll help me.”

 

“Absolutely not.”

Libra kneels in front of his cot, caught mid-prayer by the two now standing beside him.  He’s glaring daggers at both of them, and now Gaius feels bad for even thinking Libra would agree to this little deal of his and Virion’s. 

“I won’t be able to even _move_ in the morning, much less fight, or ride a horse, or even sit in one of the wagons comfortably!” He stands, looming over Gaius but eye-to-eye with Virion.  “The agreement was with Gaius, and you’ve gone and inserted yourself where you don’t belong.  And you bribed him with sweets! I can’t even begin to fathom what you were thinking…” Libra attempts to push past the two of them, but Gaius catches him gently by the forearm and holds him still.

“Hey, hey, wait a minute, though,” Gaius murmurs soothingly, fingers rubbing anxiously at the cloth of Libra’s tunic.  “Just hear us out, okay?”  He attempts to smile cheerfully, attempting to defuse the tension.  “You’re not opposed to the threesome aspect, right?  Just that Virion bribed me to get you to fuck both of us, right?”

Libra sighs, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  “Y-yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“Okay, good.  That works.  Then would you be opposed to just fucking Virion by himself?”

“Well, no, but—“Libra starts, but Gaius cuts him off by lifting a finger to his lips.

“That’s what I was looking for.  Now just listen, okay?” Gaius leads Libra over to the cot and sits him down, standing before him with crossed arms in a pose not dissimilar to a parent scolding a child. 

Virion comes to stand beside him and smiles sweetly down at Libra.  It’s surprisingly charming, and Libra feels a little heat flow to his cheeks.  Virion reaches out and lays his hand gently on Libra’s cheek, tracing the heavy dark crescent beneath an eye with his thumb.  “You haven’t slept in a week because of these nightmares, correct?  To have such a lovely face corrupted by sleepless nights, it’s just unfair.” Libra shuts his eyes, partly out of embarrassment and partly because Virion’s words are much more soothing and comforting than they should be.  “Let us take you, beautiful Libra, and help you sleep.  Having two men at once is certainly more exhausting than just one, and twice as pleasurable.” 

“And hey,” Gaius throws in, “don’t you wanna have a threesome with the handsomest man in the Shepherds and Virion?”

Libra can’t help but smile a bit at that, and finally opens his eyes. 

“Fine.  I acquiesce.”

Virion looks smug and Gaius punches the air victoriously.  “Sweet!”

Taking ahold of one of Libra’s hands, Virion presses a kiss to Libra’s gloved knuckles.  “Very well, then,” he says, pride shining through his voice.  “We’ll get what we need in town and find you in your room when the time is right, my lovely friend.”

Gaius grins and bends over to press a fast kiss to Libra’s temple.  “Don’t worry, Padre,” the thief murmurs with a hint of lecherousness in his voice, “we’ll get you to sleep if we have to stay up all night to do it.” 

And with a wink, Gaius and Virion leave the tent and leave Libra to himself.  Sitting on the edge of the bed, Libra rubs at his eyes tiredly.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

 

The town they reach in two days’ time is bigger than Libra expected.  Stone and wood buildings sprawl around a central square, relatively untouched by the fighting and the Risen, and even from where they stand at the village’s gate Libra can’t see most of the town.  The inn is a big rambling wooden structure with plenty of rooms to house them all comfortably, and the keeper seems more than happy to accept a bagful of gold in exchange for all of his rooms. 

It’s the first real bed Libra’s laid on in nearly a month, and it feels like heaven.  Straw pokes through the mattress in places and irritates his skin, and the blankets are old and worn, but nothing’s ever felt more welcoming or warm to him. 

It’s early enough in the evening that Libra’s confident that neither of his future bedmates will show up, so he goes down to gather water to heat and bathe in.  An old tin washtub sits in the corner of his inn room and he fills it with the piping hot water, hissing gratefully as he sinks into the welcome heat. 

He hasn’t gotten to bathe properly in nearly as long as he hasn’t slept in a bed, and he’s never been happier to have scalded skin and wrinkled fingers.  Really he’s a bit too big for the little round tub, forced to crouch rather uncomfortably with not much of him actually in the water, but the feeling of dirt and grime sloughing off his bare skin in the hot water is more than enough to make up for the uncomfortable pose.  Libra gently works the braids out of his tangled hair and rubs a little bit of soap through the tangled strands, sighing as he finally feels clean for the first time in weeks. 

Finally free of dirt and grime and all sorts of detritus, Libra stands and steps out of the tub, shivering as the cool air hits his bare skin, then jumping as a sharp wolf-whistle emanates sharply from behind him.

Spinning around and nearly slipping on the wet wooden floor, Libra comes face-to-face with Gaius, who’s sitting contentedly cross-legged on Libra’s bed like it’s where he belongs.  A blush riding high on his cheeks, Gaius gives a jaunty little wave when Libra’s eyes meet his.

“Nice ass, padre,” Gaius says flatly, tossing Libra a thin towel.  “Sorry to scare you; I had to drop off some stuff I bought and you never noticed when I came in, so I figured I’d see how long it’d take you to notice me, and then you just didn’t, so…”  He rubs his neck anxiously as he gestures at a little sack sitting on the bed beside him.

Libra relaxes at the sight of how anxious Gaius is, and starts toweling himself off.  “No need to apologize, really.  It was my own fault I didn’t notice you come in, and considering what we are going to be doing later tonight, I feel like my own nudity is not really something I need to be embarrassed about.” He begins to redress, conscious of Gaius’s eyes on him. 

“Yeah, I guess not,” Gaius murmurs, shifting a bit on the bed.  “Guess I need to get going, then.  I’m starving.”  He stands and heads for the door, pausing to look back at Libra.  Libra can practically feel Gaius’s eyes roving over him, taking in every inch of his skin, every scar and hair and freckle.  “Guess me and the other pervert will see you later, then.”

And he leaves without another word.

Libra sighs, pulling the rest of his clothes on with heavy limbs.  He’s never really been self-conscious of his body.  He’s well-built, muscles lining his arms and legs and torso, built up from many years of wielding an axe in battle or chopping wood or helping villagers with vary amounts of heavy labor.  Scars do mar his body, as they do any warrior, but they’ve paled and smoothed out with proper healing.  He’s about as well-hung as any other man of his build, and according to Gaius has a plenty nice ass.

But something about the way Gaius was looking at him with such attraction in his eyes sends a little shiver of arousal and nervousness up his spine.  And certainly he’s spotted Virion gazing at him a little lustfully before, not to mention how the archer likes to complement his beauty so poetically.

Is he really that attractive to them?

Shaking the thought from his head, Libra towels the remaining water out of his hair, feeling the heaviness and sluggishness in his limbs indicative of exhaustion.  The bath has made him sleepy, and though he knows he’ll wake up from a nightmare the moment he closes his eyes, the idea of a nap is calling to him.

As he settles down on the bed, he inspects the contents of the little satchel Gaius brought.  Various candies and sweets, some new lock picks, and a small glass jar with a clear gel in it.  A lubricant, he presumes.  At least they don’t plan to tear him open.

Moving the bag to the side table, Libra sighs and closes his eyes, drifting off uneasily to sleep.

 

When he awakens not long after, hand clutching a non-existent gash across his stomach, he flings out an arm to defend himself against a non-existent attacker and connects with the soft flesh of someone else’s abdomen.  Breathing hard, Libra snaps his eyes open and meets those of Virion.

The archer’s perched on the side of his bed with a rather concerned countenance gracing his handsome visage.  “By gods, Libra, what troubles you?  The nightmares?”

Sucking in a shaky breath, Libra closes his eyes and tries to calm his hammering heart.  “Y-yes,” he manages to stammer out.  “Just a nightmare.”

Virion reaches out and brushes Libra’s hair off his sweaty forehead, fingers lingering on his skin.  “I came by to make sure this was your room only to find you thrashing about.  I couldn’t wake you at all.” He smiles.  “I’m relieved you’re alright.  But gods, you need sleep.”  

Libra sits up, opening his eyes and managing a weak smile at Virion.  “Well, I expect you and Gaius to remedy that tonight.”  He glances at the window and sees that it’s already dark out.  “Or soon, it would seem.” 

“That’s the plan, my dear.”  Virion pats him on the thigh and stands, stretching his arms and popping his back.  “Well, you might as well go get something to eat before we fuck the nightmares out of you.  This inn has surprisingly good food.” 

Libra nods, still shaky from the dream, and stands as well.  “Thank you, Virion, for your concern.  I think I’m alright now.” 

“Then I’ll see you tonight.”

 

There’s a curt knock on Libra’s door before it’s thrown open unceremoniously.  Gaius and Virion walk in, bickering back and forth, and it doesn’t surprise Libra at all.  He finishes his prayer and stands, facing the men and swallowing heavily; the nervousness has begun to creep in now, and the thought of what they’re about to do is almost as daunting as the nightmares they’re trying to cure.  His guests notice his unease, and Virion cuts off his argument to smile soothingly at him. 

“Good evening, sweet Libra,” he coos, striding forward and placing both hands on Libra’s shoulders, deft fingers beginning to massage out some of the tension.  “Are you ready to be lovers for a night?”

Libra’s face heats up at the suggestion.  “If it will help me sleep, then you’re welcome to do your worst.” 

Gaius grins that salacious grin and starts shrugging out of his cloak.  “Yeah, I would think a couple of dicks in your ass will do the trick.  If you’re not passed out by the end of this, we’re the worst lovers in the world.”  His cloak drops to the floor and he gets to work on his gloves.  “And even if we don’t fix the nightmares, you’ll be so sore tomorrow that you’ll have to stay in bed and—“

Libra grasps him by the chin and catches his lips in a kiss, silencing him quickly.  He hears Virion sigh contentedly as Gaius’s hands raise and settle on Libra’s broad chest, curling gently into the fabric of his tunic as he searches out buttons and ties.  Libra slips his tongue into Gaius’s mouth when he snags a breath and slides his free hand slowly down the thief’s torso.  Gaius moans quietly into Libra’s kiss and his fingers stumble on the buttons before he gives up.

“That’s one way to shut him up,” Libra hears Virion mutter cheerfully, and he breaks the kiss to turn and gaze at the archer.  He’s quickly and efficiently stripping out of his armor, watching the two of them with an amused expression. “Of course, if you let him keep talking he’d probably talk all night.” Libra watches, almost hypnotized, as Virion pulls his shirt over his head and lets it drop atop the other pile of clothes. 

“Dude, you’ve got muscles!” Gaius exclaims as he watches the show as well.  He’s still trying to get Libra’s clothes off, more concerned with the monk than himself. 

Virion scowls at him.  “What did you expect? I spend all day pulling on that damned bowstring, I’m not going to be some frail little thing.”  He jerks his head at Libra.  “Our Libra’s no frail little thing either.  We can’t say the same for you, of course, with all those sweets…”

“Hey now!”

The banter is relaxing to Libra and he can’t help the little smile that spreads across his face.  Virion’s the first of them bare, and as he shrugs out of his own garments he looks over the archer’s lean figure.  He’s well-muscled but with the smooth skin of a person uncommon to battle; fitting, given his noble heritage. His dick is bigger than one would expect, long and thick, resting in dark curls between his legs.  He’s handsome, a fact there’s no denying. 

Gaius is flinging his clothing to whatever corner of the room they happen to land in, putting on an unintentional show as he struggles to get out of everything.  He’s a different kind of handsome, long and lean, lightly muscled and dotted with scars, regularly-endowed and practically hairless.  He’s _pretty_ rather than traditionally handsome, but wondrous to look at nonetheless. 

Virion’s hands are the first on his bare skin once all clothing has been abandoned.  A fierce kiss is pressed to Libra’s lips and he groans quietly as Virion’s hands slide lower, lower, lower, skating over the hard muscles of his torso, the planes of his hips, finally settling on the round swell of his ass.   He hears Gaius sidle up behind him and feels his hands slide around to settle tantalizingly close to his crotch as he presses a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the scar on Libra’s neck. 

Hands and mouths are all over him and Libra can’t help but squirm and moan under their ministrations.  He reaches back and tries to grasp at Gaius, desperate to touch him _somewhere_ , and hears a little hiss as his fingers contact his flaccid member.  Encouraged by the sounds, he wraps his fingers about him, giving a slow little tug.  Gaius retaliates, palming at Libra’s dick and giving a sharp little nip to the nape of his neck. 

Snagging a breath away from Virion’s questing lips, Libra sighs under their hands. His body heats under their wandering fingers and fervent kisses, slowly becoming re-accustomed to a sensation he hasn’t felt in years. It feels familiar, despite the expanse of time since his last such encounter, and he can feel some of his tension slipping away as he relaxes further and further.

Finally pulling away, Virion cocks his head questioningly at him.  “I must ask, dearest Libra, are you experienced with men?”

Libra nods before dropping gracefully to his knees. Wordlessly he presses his lips gently to Virion’s half-hard member, inhaling the scent of musk and sex.  Virion breathes out a quiet curse, fingers tangling in blond locks as Libra wraps a hand around the base and takes the head into his mouth.  His free hand is slowly working over Gaius as he lathes his tongue in broad strokes over Virion’s hardening sex, and Gaius lets out a pleasured little sigh.

“Yeah, I’d say he knows what’s he’s doing,” he murmurs, reaching out to tuck a long, errant strand of hair behind Libra’s ear.  “That’s good,” he coos, brushing his fingers across Libra’s cheek, watching as Libra shuts his eyes and takes Virion further into his mouth, head bobbing slightly as he works. 

“Ah, but don’t forget about Gaius,” Virion purrs, lifting Libra’s chin with a pair of long fingers.  Libra’s a picture of lust, gazing up at Virion with his thin lips wrapped around the archer’s cock, a faint blush riding high on his cheekbones.  Virion sighs at the image, but moves back enough for Libra to take the hint and let Virion out of his mouth.  A thin trail of saliva connects them lip-to-tip, and Libra bends forward to break it with a gentle kiss to the head.  Satisfied, he turns to Gaius but before he can make a further move Gaius stops him with a press of his hand to Libra’s cheek.

“The bed?” he suggests as he helps Libra to his feet.  The three make their way over, and Gaius settles with the line of his back flush with the headboard.  Libra crawls up to join him, on his hands and knees as he kisses Gaius firmly on the lips.  Gaius takes his face in both hands and swipes at Libra’s lips with his tongue, gladly slipping it in when Libra parts his lips.  Libra reaches down and grasps Gaius’s hardness, long fingers working the foreskin down as Gaius breath quickens. 

Libra can’t tell what Virion’s doing, too caught up in the cloyingly sweet taste of Gaius’s mouth, but the thought escapes his mind as he breaks the kiss and makes his way down the thief’s torso, leaving kisses and bites in equal measure.  Gaius’s prick stands up tall, already a bead of clear precome settled at the slit.  Libra’s tongue slips out from between kiss-swollen lips and laps it off before wrapping those lips around the shaft.  Gaius groans low in his throat and his hands slide up to fist in Libra’s long blond hair. 

“Y-you’re really good at this,” he stutters as the wet suction of the monk’s mouth surrounds his prick, the monk’s head bobbing up and down smoothly.  “You suck a lot of dick in the clergy?”

Libra opens his eyes and glares up at him, and Gaius laughs.  “Sorry,” he whispers, giving a tentative gentle thrust into Libra’s throat.  “I had to say it.”

Libra hums acknowledgement and shuts his eyes again, forcing the muscles of his throat to relax as Gaius begins to thrust slowly.  He nearly gags when the head of Gaius’s dick bumps the back of his throat but he swallows it down, stilling his own movements and letting Gaius take over.  A gentle touch to his backside reminds him of the third member of their obscene trio, and he feels Virion’s hands run adventurously over his rump, squeezing the firm flesh and spreading his cheeks.  But Virion’s fingers are dry, surely he doesn’t intend to finger him…?

Libra gets his answer when something firm and wet presses to his hole, moving in teasing strokes against him.  _Gods_ , Libra thinks with a groan around Gaius’s dick.  He’s never had this done to him before, such a dirty act, but he’s quickly deciding he’s missed out.  Long fingers close around his dick and stroke in time with the movements of Virion’s tongue, and Libra moans around the fullness in his mouth when said appendage pushes past the tight ring of muscle.

They’re driving him crazy, both in front and behind, and Libra swallows heavily around Gaius’s cock.  The thief groans, fingers tightening in Libra’s hair. 

“H-hey,” Gaius whispers hoarsely.  “If you don’t stop I’m going to come, and I won’t get to fuck you.”

Virion rises from his task at Libra’s rear and snorts a laugh.  “You still have your youth, unlike dear Libra and I.  It won’t take you long to get it up again.” He delivers a sharp slap to Libra’s rear, causing the monk to let out a shameful little squeal. 

Libra lets Gaius out of his mouth with a wet pop, though his hand never stops its gentle twisting movements.  “You can come,” he says gently, voice ragged.  Gaius nods, hips twitching under Libra’s ministrations.  His toes curl in the sheets, fingers clenching in Libra’s hair, and with a stuttering cry he comes.

Come falls in long ropes on Libra’s face, landing on his eyelashes, nose, lips, and hair.  He blinks, tongue slipping out to swipe some of the sticky liquid from his lips.  Gaius is panting hard, watching Libra through half-lidded eyes.

“S-sorry,” he whispers, “I didn’t mean to get it all over you.”  He reaches blindly for something to clean Libra up with, snagging Libra’s towel from his earlier bath.  He tries his best to get it all, but some remains crusted in Libra’s hair.  “Fuck,” he mutters, scrubbing and rubbing in a desperate attempt to clean him off. 

Libra laughs.  “It’s fine, Gaius.”  He sits up, taking the towel and tossing it aside before throwing a gaze back at Virion.  “Well, how do you wish to do this?” 

Virion smiles.  “It’s entirely up to you, my dearest.”  He reaches over the edge of the bed to search out the little jar of lubricant, fingers digging past the candy and assorted sweets filling the bag.  “Though I’ll have to fuck you first, since Gaius will need a moment.”

“That’s fine,” Libra says, watching Virion’s long nimble fingers unscrew the lid of the jar and dip into the thick gel within.  He feels Gaius shift behind him, feels warm arms wrap around his middle and a chin rest on his shoulder.  Lifting an arm to stroke Gaius’s hair, he adjusts his legs so he can sit up and spread them for Virion to work him open more than his tongue could.  “But,” he adds, “at some point tonight I need you both inside me.”

“Not a problem, I shall go first, and then when Gaius is ready again he will—“

“A-at the same time,” Libra stutters out, feeling his face redden more than he thought physically possible.  “I want you both.”

“Ah-ha!” Gaius exclaims, pressing a little kiss to Libra’s neck.  “Our innocent little monk’s kinky!”

Virion looks startled, but his face quickly melts into a grin.  “Well, if you insist,” he purrs as he spreads the lubricant over his fingers.  “Still, I think it would be best for me to fuck you first to get you loose before we attempt to shove anything else in there.” He leans forward and kisses Libra briefly on the lips, spreading his legs further with his dry hand and pressing gently at Libra’s entrance. 

A slick fingers slips in and Libra shuts his eyes.  It’s been years since he’s had anything inside him and the slow stretch is uncomfortable as his muscles attempt to adapt to the intrusion.  Some relief comes when Gaius’s thin fingers wrap around his cock, stroking slowly, but then a second finger and then a third work their way in.  He hisses lowly in discomfort.

“Are you alright, Libra?” Virion questions, though his fingers continue to stretch and press and rub. 

Libra nods hesitantly, shifting his hips around Virion’s questing fingers.  “It’s just been… a long time…”  A breathy groan escapes his lips as Virion’s fingers _finally_ brush his prostate.  The digits curl in response and press straight into the little bundle of nerves and Libra _moans_ , thrusting his hips unconsciously down into Virion’s touch.  “Hh-harder,” he groans, voice little more than a slurred moan. 

Virion grins and twists his fingers wickedly, drawing back and plunging back in over and over and over again.  Gaius’s fingers tighten around his prick and Libra bites his lips, thrusting desperately to fuck Gaius’s hand and Virion’s fingers.  Every press and thrust of Virion’s fingers hammer into his prostate and Gaius’s fingers are touching every sensitive point on his sex.  His voice grows ragged and he throws his head back against Gaius’s shoulder, the high-pitched whine that escapes his throat betraying how close he’s teetering to the edge. 

“You wanna come?” Gaius whispers, fingers twisting and jerking roughly.  “We can fuck you after you come, you know, it might be better.”  His lips press to the taut cords of muscle that cross Libra’s shoulder, and he bites down gently.  Libra’s voice catches in his throat as his hips strain to grind harder and harder onto Virion’s fingers as they fuck him harder and harder.  Finally he comes, erection jerking against his stomach as the two hands still on and in his body. 

In his haze he feels Virion’s fingers slide out of him and his hole clenches around the empty air before he’s pulled roughly out of Gaius’s hold and into Virion’s lap.  Virion smiles at him and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.  “I’m afraid I can’t help myself,” he says huskily, holding Libra fast against his chest and positioning himself against Libra’s entrance.  Sluggishly Libra’s body responds, his legs wrapping around Virion’s slender waist and his arms twining about his neck.  His mind is still several paces behind, barely registering in his orgasmic high that Virion’s going to fuck him now, that something blunt and hard is impaling him, that pain is starting to creep up his spine. 

Virion sighs into his ear, resting his head against Libra’s shoulder and letting his hands splay over the soft skin of Libra’s back.  “Does it hurt, my love?”

Libra makes a noise that could be construed as affirmative, voice struggling to piece together his thoughts.  He feels Gaius’s hand run comfortingly down his spine.  “H…hurts, but… _please_.”  Words fail him, but Virion seems to get the point just fine.  He’s moving slowly, thrusts short and shallow, and Libra’s grateful for the gentleness.  His flesh spreads and his muscles remember, the pain dulling as his body adjusts to the stretch.  He rocks slowly in Virion’s lap, breath coming low and hard.  One of Virion’s hands tangles in Libra’s hair and pulls gently, exposing Libra’s neck to an onslaught of kisses and nips and marks.  Out of the corner of his vision Libra notices Gaius snatch the lubricant from beside them, and when a slick finger prods at his stretched entrance he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to relax his muscles one-by-one.  Virion’s thrusts grow harder and harder, and when Gaius’s finger works its way in, squeezed in against Virion’s prick, Libra groans and bites down on Virion’s shoulder.

Fingers wriggle in and stretch Libra open farther than he ever thought possible, and he whimpers at the intruding pain. Virion’s still now, letting Gaius work the monk open.  It’s too tight, too much, but he finds himself pushing back slowly against the fullness inside of him, and when those fingers finally slip out he closes his eyes, rests his head against Virion’s shoulder, and steels himself for the incoming agony.

Gaius drapes himself wordlessly over Libra’s broad back as he pushes in slowly, pressing lingering kisses to whatever skin he can reach, hands smoothing invisible patterns across Libra’s skin.  Libra opens his mouth to cry out in pain but no sound comes forth.  Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and he holds tight to Virion, trying desperately to anchor himself against the coming tide. 

“Do you want us to stop?” Gaius whispers when he’s fully sheathed inside, brushing Libra’s hair aside to kiss the scar upon his neck. 

Libra can’t force out a single word so he just shakes his head, mind unable to process anything outside of the sensations flooding his body. 

So they move, thrusting in tandem into tight wet heat as Libra hangs on for dear life.  One of Gaius’s hands has settled on Libra’s hip and he grasps it tight, lacing their fingers together and squeezing so hard he’s sure he’s going to cut off circulation.  Their pace is hard, relentless, and Libra feels like he’s being torn apart, the pain so exquisite and desirable that it almost feels like pleasure.  He rides the waves, being hammered into as tears stream down his face and sweat runs in rivulets down his skin. 

Virion’s breath is ragged in his ear, and when he finally stills and Libra feels something hot and wet fill him he finally finds his voice, crying out quietly and clenching _hard_ around the two of them within him.  Gaius growls out a curse and he’s coming too, pulsing and twitching, and through the haze clouding his brain Libra thinks dully how much he’s going to be leaking.

They’re all still for a long moment before Gaius pulls out slowly, plopping down onto the bed beside Virion and Libra.  He helps Virion shift Libra onto his back and wipes away the tears from Libra’s red face with a gentle hand. Virion withdraws gently, laughing quietly when Libra curses at the feeling of emptiness.

His mind is blank.  His body feels dead.  Somewhere he feels a cloth dabbing between his thighs and on his stomach, and when a soft kiss lands on his lips he returns it sluggishly.  He pries open his eyes, sees his two partners smiling down at him. 

“You did amazing,” Virion whispers, reaching out and brushing away the hair that’s plastered itself to Libra’s sweaty forehead.    “So wonderful.”

Gaius grins.  “So, padre, think that’ll do the trick?”  His hand seeks out Libra’s once more and holds it tight, thumb rubbing slow, easy circles.

Libra lets a smile spread slowly across his face as he shuts his eyes.  “As long as you both stay with me I hope it will.”

“Of course, of course,” Virion purrs, and the two of them lay down on either side of him, dragging the sheet above their prone bodies as Libra drifts off into sleep.

 

When he awakens it’s to clear sunlight streaming through dirty glass, to limbs draped over him, to warm bodies pressed against his sides, to the clear mind of a man who has slept like the dead.

 _And nary a nightmare in sight,_ Libra thinks with a soft sigh.  He knows better than to even attempt sitting up, already feeling the soreness clinging to his spine.  And when Gaius’s arms tighten around his waist and the thief draws himself closer, Libra knows that he’ll probably spend all day here.

But that’s fine.

He’s got time to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> After many months of friends demanding I play this game, I finally broke down and did. And good lord, look what it's made me do. Libra's supports with both of these idiots are great, and naturally this was the first thing that popped into my head.


End file.
